Procura Coquetearme Mas
by La Tigresa dj
Summary: Procura coquetearme mas y no reparo de lo que te hare" mi primer songfic MxF!


Hola! Pues este es mi primer songfic de El Tigre!! MxF! Disfrutenlo!!

Si El Tigre me perteneciera, **NO** estaría escribiendo esto, pero como **no me pertenece,** tengo que ponerlo: _Disclaimer: __**El Tigre Las Aventuras de Manny Rivera**__ es propiedad de __**Sandra Equihua**__ y __**Jorge R. Gutierrez**_

_**"Procura Coquetearme mas"**__ canción_ _de __**Chichi Peralta**_

***

_**"PROCURA COQUETEARME MAS"**_

Un día como cualquier otro en la Ciudad Milagro, un día soleado, con nubes blancas en el cielo, y uno que otro asalto en algunos lugares, pero esto ya era de costumbre en esa ciudad…

Manny y Frida estaban en la escuela Leone, pero ahora, para Manny, pasar el tiempo con su amiga era diferente, no sabia por que desde hacia unos días atrás (o quizás mas tiempo…) sentía algo distinto por Frida, la quería mas que como una simple amiga

Y Frida, por su lado, sentía lo mismo por Manny...

Claro como en cualquier caso, uno no diría lo que siente por el otro así nada mas, aunque en algunos casos sí es conveniente, pero en este no, tiene que pasar un tiempo, y tratar de demostrarle a esa persona lo que uno siente, cuanto lo quiere cuanto lo ama…

Durante las horas de clase Frida no dejaba de mirar a Manny, ahora la veía diferente, nunca antes había notado lo atractivo que era, sus ojos, su cabello, sus labios...

Lo único que la chica quería era estar todo el tiempo con él, y estaba dispuesta a hacer hasta lo imposible por lograrlo

Manny notó las miradas de Frida, muy distintas a las de antes, algo que le gusto, y lo hizo sonrojar...

_**Procura seducirme muy despacio **_

_**y no reparo de todo lo que en el acto te hare **_

_**procura caminarme ya, como ola del mar **_

_**y te aseguro que me hundo para siempre en tu rodar **_

_**quizás convenga que te alejes **_

_**quizas me domina la tentación **_

_**de imaginar que estoy tan cerca de ti **_

_**tan cerca...sin poder resistir **_

Llego la hora de receso, la única hora que los estudiantes podían disfrutar, Manny y Frida estaba formados en la fila para recibir su comida, si así se le podía llamar a las extrañas sustancias que daban como alimento... pero mientras esperaban no dejaba de lanzarse miraditas tiernas y coquetas uno al otro.

_**procura coquetearme mas... y no reparo de lo que te hare **_

_**procura ser parte de mi y te aseguro que me hundo en ti **_

_**procura no mirarme mas y no sabrás de que te perderás **_

_**es un dilema del que tu ni yo no podemos escapar **_

Al fin se sentaron en una mesa para poder consumir sus alimentos o esas cosas extrañas…, hubo un silencio un tanto incomodo, no sabían que decirse uno al otro, Frida simplemente quería saltar a sus brazos, abrazarlo, decirle cuanto lo ama y besarlo… pero simplemente se limito a decirle unas cuantas palabras a Manny para romper el silencio.

- La comida esta asquerosa no lo crees?? – La chica estaba un tanto nerviosa, pues no supo que decir mas

Manny simplemente se quedo mirando, estaba perdido en sus hermosos ojos azules, asi que no escucho el comentario que hizo su amiga

- Manny te encuentras bien?? – pregunto Frida, al ver que Manny no reaccionaba

-uh, si, si, si!!, solo estaba mirando tus… - Manny contesto un poco nervioso, en ese momento estaba decidido a decirle a Frida lo hermosos que son sus ojos, y también declararle lo que ha sentido por ella durante años pero…– nada…- el chico bajo la mirada, no tuvo el valor de decirle si quiera un cumplido, pero estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, juro que lo hará.

Sonó el timbre para que todos los alumnos regresaran a sus salones, el peor sonido que se puede escuchar.

En las horas siguientes, Manny no podía dejar de pensar en Frida, no sabía por que ahora habían cambiado todo entre ellos, las miradas eran diferentes, aunque estaba algo confundido, no sabia si Frisa también sentía lo mismo, pero de algo estaba seguro, a el le gustaban todo eso.

_**procura mujer que se aceleren mis latidos ay procura mujer **_

_**procura mujer **_

_**y te aseguro que me hundo en ti procura mujer. **_

_**procura mujer **_

_**mi corazon se acelera **_

_**procura mujer **_

_**porque tu dia te llega **_

_**procura mujer **_

_**sabes que hay luna llena **_

_**procura mujer **_

_**que se aceleren mis latidos **_

_**ay procura mujer **_

Por fin terminaron las clases, el momento mas feliz en el día de cualquier estudiante, ahora los dos jóvenes salían juntos, pero de nuevo con ese silencio incomodo, pero con las miradas del uno al otro…

Pero ahora fue Manny el que rompió el hielo

- Entonces… ahora a donde vamos???

-Pues no lo se… quizá al parque- A Manny le sorprendió la respuesta de Frida, pues nunca antes había propuesto ir al parque, siempre iban a los videojuegos o a cualquier otro lugar, menos a uno tan tranquilo como ese….

- Esta bien…- Manny le dijo esto con una gran sonrisa y con una mirada un tanto maliciosa, su cerebro empezó a planear todo, tenía el lugar exacto para declararle su amor…

En el camino, seguía el maldito silencio, pero Manny no dejaba ver a su amiga con una mirada, rara, tierna, seductora, y siempre protegiéndola.

Llegaron al parque y Frida se sentó en una banca, casi al fondo del parque, y a su lado estaba Manny con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y un poco ruborizado estaba dispuesto a todo.

- Manny que tienes?? Últimamente esta un poco raro…- dijo Frida un poco preocupada, pero su rostro su empezó a ruborizar

Manny simplemente fue acercando sus labios delicadamente a los de su amiga, pero antes dejo escapar un "te amo"…

_**y acercando tus labios **_

_**procura mujer **_

_**coquetearme despacio **_

_**procura mujer**_

_**que yo caiga en tus brazos **_

_**procura mujer **_

_**y te aseguro que me hundo en ti **_

_**procura mujer... **_

Como es natural, la falta de aire los hizo separse, pero los dos felices, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, no estaban arrepentidos de nada, solo de que no se hubiesen dicho todo lo que sentían antes, pero ahora no tenían nada que ocultar…

_**procura mujer que se aceleran mis latidos ay procura mujer **_

_**procura mujer y te aseguro que me hundo en ti procura mujer **_

_**procura coquetearme mas y no reparo de lo que te hare.**_

***

Espero que les haya gustado!! últimamente he andado sin inspiración, pero espero que este songfic haya sido de su agrado =) OMG!! amo esa canción!! No se si la conozcan, pero se las recomiendo. En fin... espero continuar pronto "Campamento". Pues se cuidan y ya saben espero Rewievs, quejas, sugerencias, comentarios, críticas constructivas y destructivas XD, opiniones, o lo que quieran escribir.


End file.
